


Cherry Wine and Long Showers

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Running up your boyfriend's water bill, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Adrien is celebrating a date night gone right when he finds himself distracted by an odd series of squeaks, eventually tracking the noise and finding that it's coming from his bathroom.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Cherry Wine and Long Showers

Adrien couldn’t help but whistle as he scrubbed away on one of his dinner plates. He had good reason to be chipper, after all, considering he’d just made a meal without burning the kitchen down. Not that he was a disaster in the kitchen, but his talents paled in comparison to those of his longtime girlfriend.

She seemed impressed too, which lent even more cheer to his tune. Cherry wine was definitely the right call.

His head bobbed from side to side while he jumped between music tracks in his head, humming the chorus of a few different ones at a time. He reached for the utensils the two had used and went to work on those, foot tapping and grin glued to his face. The knives had barely reached the other side of the sink before his mood was interrupted by a loud enough noise that it grabbed his attention immediately.

At first, he considered that it was just a certain kwami joining in his song. The sound coming from his pocket would explain the seemingly loud volume, after all. Then he remembered that Plagg had booked himself a day long stay in his sock drawer on account of his girlfriend coming over for the duration. 

An eyebrow cocked as he wondered on it for another moment. He peaked out the small window in his apartment’s kitchen, checking to see if the kwami’s vacation wouldn’t be getting cut short. The street was clear, illuminated by a waning dusk and a few flickering streetlights. Most common sense ideas ruled out, Adrien was content to simply drop it.

Then, he heard the noise again.

The difference this time was that he’d been silent, and paying more attention to his surroundings. He slowly dropped the tools he’d been cleaning and wiped his hands dry to pursue. Be it due to his focus or the years spent dressing like a cat, he managed to track the noise, the trail led him to his bathroom door.

He reached for the handle before he remembered what was going on in there. No, the running water wasn’t a leak, she’d decided to take a shower. He even remembered her somewhat embarrassed smile when she asked if it was okay. His hand froze in front of the knob, hovering in place as he debated what to do. 

At first, he gave a few knocks on the door. He muttered a few questions, inquiring as to what was going on, but there wasn’t any reply. While Adrien wasn’t quite sure as to how much trouble someone could get into inside a bathroom, he started to let himself believe it wasn’t anything of note. 

Probably just some issue with a pipe somewhere. He wasn’t living in Le Grand Paris, after all. Besides, he knew she could handle herself. She could handle herself better than he could handle himself, really. Surely, there wasn’t much cause for concern.

Then, once more, the noisy squeak erupted from behind the door. 

Adrien busted in with logic sidelined for the moment. His worries got the better of him, so much so he even readied his right hand and mentally prepared a few specific words.

Those words were essentially shot out of the airlock of his mind as the sight before him settled into view. His jaw went slack and internal reassurances of him owning a shower curtain were found to have meant nothing.

Marinette was sitting on the floor of his shower. Her legs were spread apart and the water wasn’t running. No, it _was_ running, he could hear it. He could feel the heat, even. He traced the metal cord from its usual spot and found it was in Marinette’s hands, both sets of fingers wrapped around the shower head and holding it close to her body.

Oh, and Marinette was naked, of course.

Adrien blinked, slowly. His face felt as red as it looked and his heartbeat seemed to skip. While they’ve had some on again off again moments, they’d been dating for a few solid years now with their various flings dating back to their graduation. Not to mention that they’d seen each other naked a handful of times. They’d seen a lot more of one another than that, too.

But there was something to what he saw. Marinette, sitting widely on his floor with his shower head pressed at her crotch. Water streaked and splashed up through the bush between her legs and the pressure she was running his shower at was noticeably high.

Maybe it wasn’t as high as she might have assumed, though. It certainly wasn’t high enough to hide her volume like she had hoped anyway. Muffling it against her crotch probably hadn’t helped, either.

“I’m-” Marinette swallowed. She twisted a knob near the bottom of the shower head to turn the water off. Cutting the only other noise in the room didn’t help her come up with any excuses, though. Nor did the time it took her to get to her feet, in inadvertently putting herself on full display.

“Sorry for running up your water bill?” She muttered out mindlessly, smiling wide with her face a bright red.

Adrien blinked for a few more moments. Again, this wasn’t exactly the most unfamiliar sight he’d ever seen. It just wasn’t something he was expecting. And maybe he hadn’t seen Marinette soaked from head to toe without any clothes on before. Maybe he was mentally saving the dripping wet image to his memory for when he got his turn in his own shower.

Which, if that was the case, it was taking him far too long. At least, it was taking him long enough to react in any meaningful way that Marinette started on the fringes of worrying. She found herself reverting to her school aged self back when her crush was more one-sided, nervous and anxious in Adrien Agreste’s presence to the point where she’d have tripped if not for the wall behind her.

Was he mad? As wracked with anxiety as she currently was? Maybe he was turned on. She’d have checked if a thought could properly process in her mind at the moment. Barring that, she continued to wonder what he was feeling with his face just about as red as hers.

Now, at this point her life, she knew Adrien Agreste. She knew most of him, at least. His favorite foods, his favorite drinks, a few of his turn-ons, the places in Paris he loved most. The essentials. She didn’t know _all_ of his turn-ons, though, which led to her uncertainty. They hadn't quite had a reason to discuss his thoughts on shower sex, even after the last few years. She also had yet to figure out why he bulk ordered cheese but that wasn’t the issue right now.

No, for now she had to stand still/ Dripping wet and nervous as she feared something of a negative reaction. Questioning herself as to why she thought this was a good idea at all. She'd made sure not to drink too heavily, but blaming the few cups of cherry wine she'd downed at dinner seemed pretty convenient.

Then, Adrien laughed.

“My water bill?” He repeated, leaning forward some as he chuckled. “You’re worried about my water bill?”

“Erm-” Marinette draped an arm over her chest some as if he hadn’t seen them before, and smiled back. Her other hand, the one with the shower head in it, hung towards him. “I mean, I was running this thing pretty high.”

“Yeah, I, um,” Adrien ceased his laughter and propped his shoulder on the doorway. “I noticed. Sorry for busting in on you, by the way, I just heard this...It was like loud squeaking and I wanted to make sure, but...”

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s your house.” Marinette picked up where he left off. She dipped her head down, feeling some shame returning. “I probably shouldn’t have been, er, doing this in your shower.

“No, I mean, yeah you probably shouldn’t...masturbate in someone else’s shower, with their shower head,” Adrien replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Mostly on instinct, mostly. “But you’re allowed to here, Marinette. We’re dating, after all.”

“Right.” Marinette said the word slowly. Like she had to process that they were dating despite having done so for roughly four years now.

“So, um, maybe I shouldn’t ask, but...” Adrien shifted their topic somewhat as he stepped a bit further into the room. “Was there any reason you were...doing this, all alone?”

Marinette’s cheeks flared again. She wasn’t entirely sure what had came over her herself, really. Maybe it was her long day away from him, spent juggling an intense shift at her own bakery and the usual Akuma fight that’d become something of a routine. Maybe it was just the steam from the shower that got to her.

“Honestly?” She relaxed some, letting her mouth move without interference from her mind. “You have a _really_ nice shower.”

“Right.” Adrien smirked. He looked at her with his borderline trademarked smitten gaze for a time, simply slow blinking in her direction. Then, a realization hit him. “Wait, did I, I mean, did you get to, y’know? Did I interrupt before you could, eh-”

Marinette cocked an eyebrow amid his stream of rambling. It took her a second to really figure out what he was getting at given how unintentionally indirect he was. When she got it, however, her eyes went wide.

“Oh!” She interrupted him, thankfully. Then her eyelids narrowed and head dipped forward again, embarrassed as she explained the source of her squeaking. “Well, actually...I was getting kinda close when you, y’know.”

“Ah, well...” Adrien subtly nodded. He thought on his toes and, after batting his eyes some, offered up a very _Chat Noir_ line. “Would you like a hand?”

“That’s, um, very kind of you.” Marinette muttered her reply. She made sure to blink extra hard, just to make sure Chat Noir wasn’t in the room. Then, she answered like Ladybug. “But you’re far too overdressed for that.”

“I can fix that.” Adrien gave a wink then narrowed his eyes. With an approving nod from her, he began his approach.

Marinette stood with an arm still folded over her chest, the other resting via elbow in her hand. She dangled the shower head as she watched Adrien’s shirt buttons come undone. One by one they popped open, the white fabric soon giving way to his toned chest. 

Fencing really was a gift. 

The garment made it to the floor not long after, landing in a slight puddle. It didn’t bother him in the slightest, his closet was full of white button-ups. He did pause to fiddle with his belt some, undoing it before balling his fists up. His eyes glanced to hers and suddenly his hands were planted on either side of her. 

With ease, Adrien slid in close and gently kissed her. Then Marinette more hungrily kissed him back, rolling her still wet lips along his. Bathing alone was definitely feeling like a mistake already.

“I kinda thought you’d want to take a shower, too.” She breathed, drawing attention to both the fact that his pants were still on and that they seemed tighter than when his belt was fastened.

“Oh, I do.” Adrien replied as he held her shoulder with one hand. He nabbed the shower head from her with the other and cranked it on. “But then, I’d just get as dirty as you.”

Marinette shivered as the water was turned on her, the pressure even higher than when she was using it herself. Adrien directed it at her stomach first, intentionally teasing before his hand turned lower. To add to the pleasure that ran up her spine, he sealed her lips with his own again in a more passionate kiss.

It all made her eyes roll. The heated water pounded against every inch of flesh between her legs, from her clit to the edge of her slit. Adrien sucked on her tongue after managing to corral it, licking at the roof of her mouth as his free hand went from her shoulder to her breast. His fingertips played and pinched at her hard nipple, tugging it firmly without causing pain.

“C’mon, Marinette,” Adrien moaned, licking the drool from her lips. He adjusted himself, moving his attentions from her chest to her pussy. “Squeak for me. Make those pretty sounds again, please.”

It didn’t take much to get what he wanted out of her, as Marinette was soon raising her volume again. The stimulation of both his more focused fingertips working at her clit with the shower head spraying down anything he wasn’t touching made her knees weak. His tongue, the taste of cherry wine still on his lips, only made it better.

“There you go. Do it, Marinette” He further encouraged. His middle finger slid down and prodded at her entrance, teasing her apart and causing her arms to lunge out and grab at him. 

“Ah, Adrien!” Marinette cried with gritted teeth. Her lower half tensed up, nails digging into his shoulders as she came crashing down around his fingertip.

Adrien managed to work just a bit more into her, tilting his finger ever so slightly as she rode out her orgasm. The hot water steamed and fogged up the room even with the shower head all but pressed to her body. Deeming that to be a bit too much given how she fidgeted, he soon redirected the stream so that most of it was spraying at the patch of hair just above her crotch.

Then, after she finally exhaled again, he switched it off.

Marinette slumped up against his chest. She soaked his pants in the process, gradually recovering while sharing the occasional peck with her boyfriend. Thankfully, the years she’s spent in red and black spandex seem to have helped her stamina. 

“Ah...Thanks...” She breathed. Her eyes were drawn to the thing digging into her thigh, then looked up at his with a smirk. “Guess I should get dressed and get home soon, though, since you...probably wanna take a shower yourself now, huh?”

“It wouldn’t hurt, but...” Adrien gently tilted her head up by the chin with a few fingers. His eyes were narrowed again, catlike in how they stared her down. “I was thinking of going to bed first, actually.”

“Oh? In that case, well, if you grab me a towel, I wouldn’t mind joining you.” Marinette finally got a solid tease of her own in. A personal victory, at this point. A few fingers of her own lazily danced against his chest. “Assuming you wouldn’t mind.”

“How about I just grab you?” Adrien smirked. His hands shifted to her lower half, feeling up her ass as she kissed him in eager agreement. “Tomorrow’s laundry day anyway, and given what you’ve done to my water bill...”

“Oh!” Marinette squeaked, smiling just as wide as him. She pressed into his grasp and pulled him in closer. Then suddenly, she was off her feet and finished his thought with her lips curling into a grin. “Guess you don't mind running up a few other bills too, then.”


End file.
